


Fair Play

by BrushDog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Clothed Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Festivals, Gender or Sex Swap, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrushDog/pseuds/BrushDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and a remote control vibrator at the summer festival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair Play

The vibrator had been Oikawa's idea in the first place. She'd bought it on a whim during a recent trip to Tokyo. It was nothing more than a small, round bullet attached to a short looped string, but the most important part wasn't the vibrator itself. The most important part was the remote control it came with.

She'd wanted Iwa-chan to wear it at the summer festival. Wandering out in the crowds with their yukata on, seeing Iwaizumi trying valiantly to control herself as Oikawa had complete control over the buzzing little bullet inside her seemed like the perfect way to pass the evening, as far as Oikawa was concerned.

Iwaizumi, however, was completely unconvinced.

"No way," she'd said, flat out, and no amount of whining or pleading or pouting from Oikawa would make her budge. It was a terrible idea, she'd said. Oikawa would turn the damn thing on then forget about it when she wound up distracted by the giggling flocks of girls she always loved to flirt with. Or she'd lose the controller and that would be the end of it, a waste of money and of their time.

"The only way I'm going in public out with that," Iwaizumi finally said, fixing the vibrator with a pointed glare before her gaze flicked sharply to meet Oikawa's eyes, "is if you use it first."

That was how Oikawa's pride had got the better of her, and that was the exact reason why she found herself currently pressed in the midst of several of her more insistent and adoring fans with her panties growing damper by the minute. The worst part of it all was she knew the steady, buzzing thrum inside of her wasn't going to abate anytime soon because Iwaizumi was nowhere in sight.

It wasn't her fault that she'd gotten distracted by the girls in the first place, really. They'd stopped her to say hello and ask how the summer training camp was going. It wouldn't be polite for her to just brush them off, especially since it was the summer festival after all. Besides, they'd all obviously gone to great lengths to make sure that their hair was meticulously done up, their brightly colored obi snug about their waists to complement the patterns of their yukata. Oikawa didn't want to let them go without letting them know how much she admired their looks, really it was Iwaizumi's fault for not having any patience in the first place.

When the faint buzz of the vibrator started in the first place, Oikawa had turned to find Iwaizumi standing a few steps away, pushed aside by the press of Oikawa's fans. Her arms were crossed over her chest, the vibrator's remote control clutched in one hand, tapping impatiently against her forearm. Oikawa shot her a firm pout, her tongue peeking out between her lips. "It's a festival," her expression said, "Let me have fun."

In return, Iwaizumi had only lifted one incredulous eyebrow. She raised the slim black device in her hand, flicking at the controls with her thumb. Almost instantly, Oikawa felt the vibrator inside her jolt as thrumming motion of it grew in intensity.

She'd turned away from Iwaizumi with a toss of her hair, letting the petulant curve of her lips vanish as she favored the girl closest to her with a bright--and only a little flustered--smile.

That had been fifteen minutes and at least ten stalls ago. Oikawa couldn't count the number of times she'd felt the vibrator's movements grow stronger inside of her, but somewhere along the line it had gone well past the point of what she could ignore.

"Senpai?" there was a tug at the sleeve of her yukata.

Oikawa nearly gasped in shock at the touch. Her skin was already too-warm and the folds of her yukata were confining. She gamely managed to turn the expression into a serene smile, but through the distracting haze of pleasure in her mind the name of the second year standing next to her completely slipped away from her.

"What is it?" she asked in her most demure purr, perhaps a little too sultry, but she couldn't bring herself to care at the moment.

The girl took it well enough, flushing in turn with a soft giggle. "Your face looks red, senpai. Are you feeling all right?"

"Ah," Oikawa's eyes lit up at the chance to escape. "You know, now that you mention it, I think I'm feeling a little warm. You can go on ahead, I'm just going to take a little break."

"Are you sure you're all right?" It was a different girl this time, Oikawa's apparent peril had caught the attention of the rest of the group.

"You shouldn't let yourself get overheated, senpai!" Another girl chimed in, her fingers twisting on the sleeve of Oikawa's yukata with an insistent tug.

"I'm all right, I'm all right~" Oikawa said, spreading her hands in a sweeping, and hopefully calming gesture. "We just had morning practice today, that's all. We've all got to do our best before the qualifying matches in the fall, right?"

"You're definitely going to win, senpai!"

"There's no way you can lose!"

Inwardly, Oikawa's resolve was wavering. She spread her lips in a winning smile, biting at the inside of her cheek in an attempt to distract herself from the insistent, needy hum between her legs.

"Of course we will," she said in a voice that was as warm and placating as she could manage. She extricated herself from the concerned clutches of her adoring fans with a sweep of her arm and a wink before adding, "Then, I'll meet up with you all a little later!"

Oikawa didn't even bother to wait to see the reactions of the girls around her before she turned away, letting their voices fade into the din of the crowd instead. Her eyes narrowed, sharp golden slits scanning the crowd and the booths that lined the path up to the temple for that oh-so-familiar patch of chopping dark hair.

"Iwa-chan~" she hummed under her breath, too soft for anyone else to hear her, but only barely louder than the pounding of her heart in her ears and the thrumming buzz inside of her. "Where did you get off to now~?"

The problem with wearing a surprisingly strong vibrator in public, under her yukata no less, was that it made moving around in a crowded area surprisingly difficult. The tight pull of her obi and the fabric of her yukata forced her to keep her gait short. With each step she could feel the tops of her thighs growing slicker with the wetness escaping her panties. Each twist and turn of her hips to evade another festival-goer in the crowd only jostled the buzzing time bomb inside of her.

More than once she had to squeeze her eyes shut against the sensation, swallowing gasps and moans back into her lungs as her cheeks flared to life with heat. This summer had been unusually hot, but with the sun already setting and the temple road already a ten minute walk up into the mountains Oikawa knew the heat of the air was no excuse for how red her face surely was.

It only took the length of three booths before she gave up completely. Twisting away from the crowd without much of a care for politeness or propriety, Oikawa nearly gasped in relief when she saw a small, open bench set up at the closest corner of the dining area nearby. Sitting only made the vibrator problem worse, but it did at least remove enough distractions from her current situation that she could dig through the small, embroidered pouch around her wrist to fish out her cell phone.

Frantically, Oikawa tapped at the screen--her fingers fumbling with her PIN at least two times--before she pulled up her messages to the sight of five new notifications.

"What?" she breathed out, her eyes quickly scanning the text of the most recent message.

"'Look behind you'...?"

Oikawa twisted, eyes flashing bright, and turned to find Iwaizumi standing no more than a meter away, leaning casually against the trunk of one of the trees lining the path, her own cell phone in hand.

"Iwa-chan!"

"Took you long enough, Shittykawa," Iwaizumi snorted, dropping her cell phone back into her own pouch, rummaging about inside of it as she did.

Oikawa felt her face flare hotter. Her lips pressed tight together, cheeks flaring in a vicious pout.

"You're the one who wasn't following along! I was just going to be a little bit--"

"Right, right, just a little bit," Iwaizumi cocked one eyebrow at her, something darker flashing behind her eyes. Slowly, she pulled the familiar shape of the sleek, black remote control from her pouch, lifting it up for Oikawa to see. "Has it been 'just a little bit,' now?"

Oikawa's heart was pounding. She felt her voice catch at the back of her throat. Suddenly even the short distance that divided her and Iwaizumi felt like too much. The dangerous glint in Iwaizumi's eyes, the confident way her fingers held to the remote, made her want to launch herself forward, to pin Iwaizumi to the tree behind her by her wrists. She wanted to kiss at the taut, tanned skin of Iwaizumi's throat, to let her finish what the vibrator had started with her calloused fingers and the familiar press of her lips and tongue.

Her whole body shuddered with the thought and she knew from the lift in Iwaizumi's eyebrows, the careful shift in her fingertips, that she had seen it.

Oikawa knew that it wasn't that Iwaizumi was jealous, far from it. Both Oikawa and Iwaizumi held an unspoken understanding between them. As much as Oikawa played flirtatious and flattering with the other girls at the school who admired her for her good looks and her power on the court, Iwaizumi was the only one who Oikawa would come back to. Iwaizumi was the only one who Oikawa would show her weaknesses to. Iwaizumi was the only one who got to see the facade of what it meant to be Oikawa Tooru slip away.

This was just Iwaizumi's way of reminding her of that fact, of reminding her that she was the one who'd been there for Oikawa since they were just kids, and she was the one who'd be there for Oikawa for as long as Oikawa wanted it.

Oikawa met Iwazumi's dark gaze, her own eyes hooded, and shifted on the bench, turning so that she faced Iwaizumi properly, so her expression was something only Iwaizumi could see.

"It's been 'just a little bit,' now, Iwa-chan," she said, her voice lower and lighter all at once. She let the purr of the vibrator inside of her reverberate with her words, with the way she drew out the vowels her pet name for Iwaizumi. "What are you going to do now?"

She felt Iwaizumi's gaze as it tracked over her body, lingering on the brush of her thighs against each other and the coquettish tilt of her neck, her lower lip drawn between her teeth in a completely deliberate gesture.

Iwaizumi snorted, flicking her thumb across the remote and all at once the warm buzzing sensation inside of Oikawa sputtered out into nothing.

"Stop giving me that kind of dumb look, idiot."

"Iwa-chan, you're teasing!" Oikawa sputtered out, pushing herself up and off the bench in one fluid, indignant motion.

"You're the one who's not using your words," Iwaizumi said with a half-hearted shrug of one shoulder. Before Oikawa even had a chance to reply, she caught the quick jerk of Iwaizumi's chin up and back towards the woods behind her. The remote slipped back into her pouch as her hand reached out for Oikawa's, palm up.

"Come on."

Oikawa didn't need to be told twice.

Iwazumi's hand was a solid weight against hers. Iwaizumi squeezed tight, just once, a pulsing hold, before she turned and all but pulled Oikawa along behind her. Slipping through the bushes that lined the edge of the path and finding their way into the trees wasn't an easy task in yukata, but that didn't matter as much as the pulsing heat of Iwaizumi's palm, of the anticipation pounding in time with Oikawa's heartbeat.

She didn't even pause to see if they were far enough away from the festival before her patience ran out completely. Twisting her grip on Iwaizumi's hand, she pulled hard, catching Iwaizumi's forward momentum and her indignant exclamation all at once as she pressed Iwaizumi up against a nearby tree to capture her lips in a kiss.

Iwaizumi pushed back immediately, teeth colliding with teeth. Iwaizumi's knee dug against Oikawa's hip. Her fingers bunched the fabric of Oikawa's yukata at her neck before her hands found their way into Oikawa's hair where they belonged, until her lips parted against Oikawa's to let her in. Oikawa drank in every irritated rumble and sputter that Iwaizumi made eagerly. She slipped her hands from Iwaizumi's wrists to her hips, sliding up and across the fabric of her obi until she found the slits at the sides of her yukata beneath the opening to her sleeves, her fingertips sneaking in to stroke against the skin at the sides of Iwaizumi's breasts.

"Oi--" Iwaizumi pulled away with a gasp, her head rubbing back against the tree's rough bark. "Aren't you the one who needs something here?"

"I do, I do," Oikawa agreed, seizing on the opportunity to drop her lips to Iwaizumi's neck in a biting kiss. Iwaizumi squirmed under her with an indignant groan, her palm meeting Oikawa's face a moment later. Oikawa nipped at the soft skin of Iwaizumi's hand before pulling away with a pleased grin.

"I just thought it was unfair that you're not as far along as I am, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi snorted under her, her cheeks already darkening with a deeper flush.

"Who cares about being fair?" she retorted. Dropping one hand, she reached down, pinching at the top of Oikawa's thigh through the fabric of her yukata. Oikawa yelped and shuddered, the wet heat between her legs still as insistent as it had ever been. "I'm taking care of you first."

Oikawa hummed, low and eager. Her tongue darted out, licking sweat and the taste of Iwaizumi from her lips as she lifted her hands away from Iwaizumi's body.

"I'm all yours."

With a twist of her shoulder and her hands at Oikawa's hips, Iwaizumi reversed their positions in a single, fluid motion. A second later, it was her lips crushing against Oikawa's, her hands smoothing against the powerful curve of Oikawa's thighs and inward. She found the forward drape of Oikawa's yukata fast enough and her fingers dove inward. When her calloused fingertips first touched the bare skin of Oikawa's legs, Oikawa couldn't contain her own moans.

"Iwa-chan," she purred, sultry.

Her hands traced against Iwaizumi's back, feeling every bit of strength hidden in the coiled muscles there. She buried her fingertips in the shorn and rough cut of Iwaizumi's hair just as Iwaizumi's thumbs brushed over the inside of Oikawa's thighs, easing them open. Oikawa spread herself with a delighted purr.

The bow of her obi was digging into the small of her back, it was probably rumpled beyond repair and full of dirt and bits of tree bark by now, but Oikawa couldn't bring herself to care. Iwaizumi's hands were on her now. Iwaizumi's lips and teeth were nudging away the collar of her yukata to tease and bite against her collarbone and the upper curve of her breast. Iwaizumi's palms were strong and hot over her legs, teasing as they slid up and over her thighs only to press back down with firm, teasing strokes, the second her fingertips touched against the lacy edge of Oikawa's panties.

"Come on, Iwa-chan," she moaned, rolling her hips up into the touch. "I want you."

Iwaizumi lifted her head, licking a long stripe against her throat to bring her lips to the shell of Oikawa's ear. "I'll just be a little bit," Iwaizumi murmured, her breath hot on Oikawa's skin.

"That's not fair!" Oikawa whined.

She drove her hips forward, chasing after the touch of Iwaizumi's hands as they retreated from her skin.

"Iwa-chan, you're a bully!"

"You let bullies do this to you?" Iwaizumi's rough voice was tinged with amusement as she leaned back just enough for her breath to brush hot over Oikawa's lips. Her fingertips danced forward, teasing along the wet fabric of Oikawa's panties.

"I don't," Oikawa said through a determined pout. "I wanted to let you have your way with me, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi arched one short eyebrow up in question.

"Who says I'm not doing that right now?"

Oikawa's lips pursed into a tight line. Iwaizumi's fingers pressed in again, deft and targeted as they teased over the hood of Oikawa's clit before dancing away. Oikawa's hips jerked into the movement, her fingers twisting in the fabric of Iwaizumi's as she felt her legs tremble. The next touch was against her folds, tracing down over the fabric, the tips of Iwaizumi's fingers just barely probing in enough to touch at the edges of Oikawa's entrance. Oikawa's cheeks burned hotter, her breath leaving her in rough, uneven exhale.

Iwaizumi's eyes were on her the whole time. It was too dark to see anything other than the flickering lights of the distant festival reflected in them, but Oikawa still felt the intensity of her gaze.

She twisted against the tree, refusing to cant her hips even a centimeter closer if only so she didn't give Iwaizumi an excuse to pull away again. Instead, her hands drew up over Iwaizumi's back in two long strokes. Her fingertips danced against the fine hairs at the nape of Iwaizumi's neck, her own neck stretching long and inviting, her eyes hooded as she let out another heavy breath.

"Do you want to see me beg for you, Iwa-chan?" she asked.

Even in the dim light, she could still see the way that Iwaizumi's cheeks darkened despite the short, audible exhale she made through her nose.

"I thought I told you to cut it out with that look," Iwaizumi said as her head dipped lower, her lips closing against Oikawa's neck.

"I know~" Oikawa hummed at the back of her throat. "I just can't help myself around you."

"You can never help yourself," Iwaizumi said, hot over Oikawa's skin. Her thumb rubbed over Oikawa's clit in a rough stroke, emphasizing the point.

Any retort that Oikawa had was swallowed by the moan that escaped her lips instead. Closing her eyes, she let the sound take her breath away, curling up from the heat in her belly and outward.

"Iwa-chan," she said with a breathless exhale, a quiet gasp unlike her earlier tone. "You're the only one I want."

Iwaizumi moaned in reply, her lips reverberating against Oikawa's pulse. With two fingers, she swept Oikawa's panties aside, finally pressing in and into the wet heat of Oikawa's folds.

"Yeah," Iwaizumi said, her voice rough. "I know."

Oikawa's breath hitched in her throat with a short, hiccuping sound. The fingers of Iwaizumi's hand at her hip dug into the fabric of her yukata, pushing her back and up against the tree while her fingers plunged deep into Oikawa with a single stroke, catching the loop of the vibrator and pulling it free.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa whined at the sudden emptiness.

Iwaizumi rumbled from somewhere near her collarbone in an answer. Her fingers filled Oikawa only a moment later, three of them driving in at once as her thumb flicked in a solid line from Oikawa's opening to press over her clit.

Oikawa gasped, her voice pitching higher and pleading at the sharp jolt of pleasure that ran through her body. Iwaizumi's fingers probed inside of her with practiced familiarity, rubbing in and up against her walls while her thumb rubbed against Oikawa's clit with solid, steady circles.

It was like a string pulled taut inside of her had suddenly given way and snapped. Oikawa's breath left her as quickly as it came, in gasping starts and stops. All the pretense and facade that she'd shown to Iwaizumi before were torn away and forgotten with the driving pressure of Iwaizumi's fingers inside of her. She felt her legs giving way, her knees locking, only for Iwaizumi's hand to shift under her thigh, bracing her weight up against the tree.

The plaintive sound at the back of her throat and her trembling nails digging half-moons into the skin at the nape of Iwaizumi's neck were met with a groan from Iwaizumi's throat as her mouth lifted from Oikawa's skin, dropping wet kisses over the skin of her cheek and against the shell of her ear.

"I've got you." Iwaizumi's voice was rough and edged with need. "Just hold on."

Oikawa turned mindlessly to the sound. Her lips found Iwaizumi's as they curved around the shape of her name, hopelessly surrendering with a deep and shuddering moan. The black of the night around them, the sweat slicked heat of her own skin sunk inward, blanketing her mind until the only thing she felt was the press of Iwaizumi's calloused fingertips. The only word she knew was Iwaizumi's name, resounding over and over inside of her until it stole the last of her breath with a pleading cry and the shuddering force of her orgasm.

Iwaizumi swallowed the sound. She held Oikawa up as her fingers stroked inside of Oikawa with a gradually slowing tempo, easing her through her climax.

As the pounding of her pulse in her ears faded to a muffled beat, Oikawa felt the soft warmth of pleasure spread over her. Her hands loosened their hold on Iwaizumi's neck, carding up and into her hair, pulling her closer into their kiss. Iwaizumi gave an answering moan, her lips pliant and hot against Oikawa's.

When Oikawa pulled away, the world still seemed as hazy and unfocused as the pleasant buzz suffusing her entire body.

"Iwa-chan," she said, soft and low. "I love you."

Iwaizumi scoffed, her body tensing against Oikawa's, but Oikawa could feel the heat from the flush on her cheek.

"You're such a sap."

"I know," Oikawa answered with a light peck. "But you love me too, right?"

Iwaizumi exhaled over Oikawa's lips, the tension slipping from her. Her hands smoothed over Oikawa's thighs, leaving a wet trail against her sweat slicked skin.

"Yeah. I love you too."

"I knew it," Oikawa hummed. Slowly, she let her hands slip from Iwaizumi's hair, tracing down over her neck and shoulders with a teasing lightness. It wasn't until her fingers found Iwaizumi's wrists that they tightened. As one hand slipped the vibrator's cord over Iwaizumi's hand, the other followed the ties of her pouch down to dip her fingers in, retrieving the remote.

"What are you--" Iwaizumi exhaled hard, her brows knitting tightly together.

"Well, you made a promise, didn't you?" The sated hum never left Oikawa's voice, not even as her hands dropped from Iwaizumi's wrists to work their way inside of her yukata. Her fingertips traced up the strong line of Iwaizumi's thigh, a shudder of pleasure curling under her skin when she touched on the damp spot at the center of Iwaizumi's panties.

Iwaizumi groaned audibly, her lips parting with the force of the sound. "Oikawa--"

"It's Iwa-chan's turn now."


End file.
